


Reunion

by edeneatscrow



Series: I Feel The Same [Sinn Oneshots] [1]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edeneatscrow/pseuds/edeneatscrow
Summary: The story of Sean and Finn reuniting in Puerto Lobos.
Relationships: Sean Diaz & Finn, Sean Diaz/Finn
Series: I Feel The Same [Sinn Oneshots] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949644
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Reunion [Part One | Sean POV]

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the Parting Ways ending

Sean was restless, running low on food and water. With the money from Merrill's, he did have the opportunity to go grocery shopping, but it was too risky given he had just arrived in Puerto Lobos. The fact that Daniel wasn't next to him anymore made his stomach turn. The house was empty, so his sobs echoed off of the barren hallways like a ricocheted bullet. The only thought in his mind was worrying over Daniel's safety.

After a moment of trying to calm himself down, he pulled out his journal, looking through all of the memories he had made on their trip. Of all the photos, the pictures of Daniel and Finn got to him the most, heart aching at the distance between them all. He had to shut the notebook and remind himself that this isn't permanent. He'll see them again or he'll die trying.

\---x---

It had been almost a year in Puerto Lobos, and Sean was finally settling in. His neighbors understood his situation and helped him the best they could. Some even knew his father, which was an oddly comforting thing. Now that it was safe, he figured it was finally time to start rebuilding his personal belongings to include more than just a mattress and a semi-functional kitchen. Working in this town was easy, as long as you were willing to do your part. He had made enough money to start a new life.

Sean spent the day buying appliances, electronics, groceries, the like. The last thing he got was a phone. It was safe to use one now, and the idea of not hearing Daniel's voice again pained him. It took Sean two trips to get everyone home, with a neighbors help. It took even longer to set everything up. It was nearly midnight when he had finished the entire house, feeling proud for the first time in a while. The only thing that was left was to set up this damn phone.

It was almost like fireworks when the phone landed on the home screen. He had kept the number for the places that Daniel might be, but some would be too dangerous to contact (such as a juvenile detention center.) Hoping for the best, he dialed the number for Claire and Stephen's house. It rang about 4 times before Sean could hear Claire on the other end. "Hello?"

Sean's breath started to waver. "Claire? I-It's me..."

He heard her shock from his end, closing his eyes. "Sean? Oh, honey, is it really you?"

Sean allowed himself to tear up, smiling a little. "Yea, it is. It's really me.."

He allowed her to exchange pleasantries and whatnot uninterrupted, waiting for the right moment to ask. It seemed like she had the same idea, pausing briefly. "Daniel's safe... Here in Beaver Creek. He misses you so much, Sean." That made Sean finally break, trying to keep it together. "Can I please talk to him, Claire?... Please."

Claire didn't even hesitate, going to get the boy. Sean waited patiently until he heard a confused voice on the other end. "Yes?" Sean smiled through the tears. "Hi, enano..."

There was a long moment of silence on the other end, before Daniel could be heard crying. "Oh my god, Sean. I-" He paused to catch his breath. "I'm so glad you're okay. Did you make it?" Sean told him everything, and they talked about what happened at the border. It was emotional clarity for both of them. Sean promised he would stay in touch, calling and texting at least once a week. After saying goodnight to all three, he hung up. 

It hurt that he couldn't contact anyone else, but it was a start. With his house finally set up and his worries put to rest, Sean decided it was time for bed.

\---x---

Sean woke up to a loud knocking at the door. At first, he thought he might have imagined it, but another set startled him awake again. With an agitated groan, he walked downstairs, making sure he was decent before opening the door. It was his neighbor, Jorge, with a concerned look on his face.

Sean looked at him with confusion. " _Buenos dias Jorge. ¿Puedo ayudarte?_ (Good morning, Jorge. Can I help you?)"

Jorge nodded. " _Hay un hombre flaco tocando puertas tratando de encontrarte. Dice que es tu amigo, pero me preocupé, así que quería asegurarme._ (There is a skinny man knocking on doors trying to find you. Says he's your friend but I got worried so I wanted to make sure.)"

Sean looked at him in confusion. " _Probablemente solo un evangelista de puerta en puerta, Jorge._ (Probably just a door-to-door evangelist, Jorge.)" Just then he caught glimpse of someone behind. " _No solicites, por favor._ (No soliciting, please.)" Then he realized who it was.

Finn looked at him with tired yet worried eyes, almost like he was seeing a ghost. Sean froze as Jorge smiled. " _Supongo que tienes que ponerte al día. Tenga un buen día._ (I suppose you have catching up to do. Have a good day.)"

The two stayed silent for a very long time, unsure of what a good conversation starter would be. Finn decided to speak, tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't find you sooner. I didn't have money to make it all the way to Puerto Lobos so I got a job in Albuquerque. Then I got a DUI and spent a little bit in jail and I had to get my car back and-"

He was interrupted by Sean throwing his arms around him, not saying a word as he buried his head in Finn's neck. Even though he was startled, Finn hugged him back. It was euphoria for Sean to finally see him again. "I missed you..."

Finn sighed and kissed his temple. "I missed you, too, pup."


	2. Reunion [Part Two | Finn POV]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for the Parting Ways ending & Episode 3: Wastelands
> 
> TW for substance abuse, car crash, and drunk driving

Every day in that hospital was like agony after his visit with Sean outside of his window. Finn had no idea if he was alive or dead, and that thought shook him to his core. Usually, he wasn't one to get attached easily, finding it better to keep no strings attached and not deal with the intricacies of an intimate relationship. With Sean, though, it was like he couldn't shake the feeling of that night at the party. 

Joey entered the room, beaming per usual. Finn forced a smile, pretending he wasn't absolutely miserable. "How goes it, McNamara? I'm sure you know what today is." Finn did. It was the day he was set to be released. Despite having to do parole and stay with his brother, he wished he had gotten jail instead. "I'm well aware."

The nurse chuckled a little and scribbled on his notepad. Finn cringed at the awkward silences that always ensued when he interacted with Joey. It wasn't that he disliked Joey, Finn just wasn't in the mood for the pep-in-your-step attitude he radiated.

"Alright, I gotta check your leg and make sure everything is good to go." Finn nodded and let Joey do his job without any struggle. His leg still hurt, but it wasn't unbearable.

"It seems like everything is in working order. I'm gonna need you to sign this paper, then I gotta release you to your brother." Finn held back a groan before signing the stupid document and watching Joey walk out of the room.

Parole, then Sean. He had to find Sean.

\---x---

It had been a long and painful year, and Finn just now had the money to make his voyage to Puerto Lobos. Traveling without Sean was almost like traveling naked. He felt exposed and vulnerable. The groups he got mixed up in weren't nearly as entertaining as his last. With luck, Finn ended up with a car of his own. He had his brother to thank, who was still caught up in bad habits. The late-night drives were both the best and the worst, always making him overthink and blame himself for irrational things.

It was 2 a.m. on a Tuesday. Finn had been driving for hours but refused to stop until he at least made it past the border. Admittedly, he had been drinking heavily. It was the only way he could lull his thoughts into a faint whisper.

The road was devoid of cars or streetlights, stretching for miles. Finn struggled to stay awake. His mind started to drift to Sean. He started to remember that night, that kiss, that boy. How could he be so stupid?

Tears welled up in Finn's eyes as he remembered his mistake, the one that put not only his own life at risk, but Sean and Daniel's. All of the memories flooded back, the walls he built crumbling. 

With a sudden sound of a horn, Finn realized he swerved off of the road into the other lane just as another car was coming. He jerked the wheel in the opposite direction, barely missing the car and spinning out. Those moments were the first moments he had truly seen his life flash before his eyes. His car lurched to a stop on the desert sand on the side of the road after he gained back control of the wheel.

Finn was quiet for a long moment, though it felt like an eternity. Tears began to fill his eyes, clouding his vision. Panic bloomed in his chest as he hit the steering wheel, screaming for no particular reason other than sheer emotion. That's when he saw the red and blue lights approaching.

\---x---

Finn was only in jail for a couple of months, getting bailed out by his brother. Of course, he had to pay him back, left penniless. He had to work for a while at a little automotive shop in Albuquerque. Luckily, it was better money than his last gigs, so it didn't take long to get back on his feet. There was no more room for error. He had to know if Sean was okay.

It took him 4 months after the crash to make it to Puerto Lobos, feeling bittersweet in those moments. Puerto Lobos was definitely as beautiful as Sean described it. How Finn didn't find this spot before, he couldn't tell you.

Knocking on doors seemed like his only option, even though it seemed like an impossible task. There were so many homes, and he had no way of being sure he was looking in the right places. All he remembered were places on the beach.

After 3 days of knocking on doors and (barely) sleeping in his car, Finn was left with his final section of houses. He had given up hope, on one of his last attempts when an older man opened the door.

Finn had practiced Spanish in his free time, but he was still no good at it. He began to stammer, using poor grammar in his speech. " _Hola. ¿Me has visto novio? Sean Díaz es su nombre. He estado buscando por mucho tiempo._ (Hello. Have you seen me boyfriend. Sean Diaz is his name. I have been looking for a long time.)"

The man looked a little stand-offish, almost like he was expecting it to be a trap of some sort. After a long and awkward silence, he pushed past Finn, walking down the street.

At first, Finn thought he was just ignoring him, running his hands through his dreads. Then he saw the same man approaching the next-door neighbor's porch. Finn allowed himself to perk up, watching him. Maybe he was warning the neighbors about him. Did he actually seem like a threat?

Then, a younger man answered the door. Finn had to squint to decipher the face, but his heart dropped when he saw the tattoo of a distinct wolf on the boy's arm.

Rushing next door, he had to come up behind the stranger since he was taking up most of the tiny platform. " _No solicites, por favor._ (No soliciting, please.)" He heard from the doorway as the stranger stepped aside.

Finn was now making direct eye contact with Sean.

He couldn't believe it.

Sean looked so different. He had a little bit of stubble on his face, and he looked so grown up. Finn probably looked the same. The stranger, who he overheard was named Jorge, said something that Finn couldn't exactly make out with his little knowledge of Spanish before leaving them alone.

God, how was he going to explain himself? He had failed Sean again.

With glossy eyes, Finn finally broke the silence. His voice automatically came off as raspy and worn. "I'm sorry I couldn't find you sooner. I didn't have money to make it all the way to Puerto Lobos so I got a job in Albuquerque. Then I got a DUI and spent a little bit in jail and I had to get my car back and-"

Finn was startled by Sean aggressively hugging him, pulling him close. It took him a moment to accept the sudden display of affection, feeling euphoria wash over him.

Sean sniffled into his shoulder, wetting Finn's shirt with his tears. "I missed you..."

Finn held him closer, kissing his temple. "I missed you, too, pup."


End file.
